Babysitter
by MoonAngel8915
Summary: {Complete} Serena and Sammy get a baby-sitter for the night but Serena isn't gonna like her mothers choice.
1. The BabySitter

~*~Hello again all of my loyal fans. I bet you missed me. Did you go crazy without a good story to read? Well here is the newest and best one I have for you. I may be a little slow because I have to learn to type the way I used to but trust me it will be up. Now read and in joy! ~*~  
  
Baby-sitter Chapter 1: The Baby-sitter  
  
"Serena, Sammy, please be good for the baby-sitter." Mrs. Tuskino said fixing her husbands tie.  
"Mom I don't see why me and Sammy need a baby-sitter. I'm 14! I can't watch Sammy."  
"You can't even watch where your going Meatball Head!" Sammy pulled one of her pigtails and ran down the hall. "Sammy!" Serena screeched and ran after him.  
"This is why you have a baby-sitter!" Mr. Tuskino yelled after her. Just then the door bell rang. "There's the baby-sitter." Mrs. Tuskino went to answer the door. Mr. Tuskino was right behind her with Serena and Sammy following him. Mrs. Tuskino opened the door. "Hello Darien how nice to see you again."  
"Same here Mrs. Tuskino. I'm just grateful you gave me this job." Darien answered politely.  
"Irene you got a boy baby-sitter?" Mr. Tuskino said angry.  
"Ken, Andrew told me about him. Now no more fuss. Darien will do a fine job." Mrs. Tuskino said sternly. Mr. Tuskino said something under his breath and Serena spoke up. "I agree with dad."  
"Well, well, well, Meatball Head, I thought you were to old for a baby-sitter?"  
"You know each other?" Mrs. Tuskino asked.  
"We have 'run into each other once or twice." Serena let out a humph and crossed her arms across her chest. "I don't want him to baby-sit us mom. I can just fine on my own!"  
"I like him Mom." Sammy said.  
"Thanks so what's your name?" Darien asked.  
"Sammy."  
"Cool name." The boys shook hands.  
"Sammy don't make friends with him!" Serena tried to pull her little bother away.  
"Serena leave me alone. Mom, Dad you should get going before your late."  
"He's right. We have to go. Serena deal with it. Honey come on. Have fun kids!" With that they left.  
"I'm going to my room. Don't bother me till dinner." She ran up stairs.  
"OK Meatball Head." Darien called up to her.  
"Don't call me that!" She screamed down without look back and she slammed the door.  
"So what do you want to do Sammy?"  
"Want to play Sailor V? You can even be Tuxedo Mask on this one!"  
"Lets go then!" Darien and Sammy raced to Sammy's room.  
  
~*~So how is it so far? You can email me at starhealer1113@yahoo.com if you have any questions. Well goodbye for now!~*~ 


	2. Secret Identites

~*~Hello again! As promised I am updating A.S.A.P! I want to thank all of you who sent in reviews. I was overjoyed when I read them all. If it weren't for you guys sending in reviews I wouldn't post my stories so thank you again. Well I'm sure your waiting to read the story so here you go!~*~

Baby-sitter

Chapter 2: Secret Identities 

"Beat you again!" Sammy yelled for the forth time that night. Darien ran a hand through his hair.

"Wow, your really good Sammy." He looked up at the clock. "It's time to start dinner." Darien raced Sammy down the stairs into the kitchen. "I win!" Darien said not really out of breath. 

"Your fast." Sammy said sitting in a chair by the kitchen bar.

"Comes with the job." Darien pulled out a frozen lasagna. "So this is dinner?" Sammy made a face and Darien laughed. "Tell you what eat all of your dinner and I'll make a desert. Deal?"

"Deal. What you going to make?" Sammy asked changing his face.

"Do chocolate chip cookies sound good?"

"Great!" Sammy said excited.

"Ok then lets get started." Darien made the cookies, letting Sammy lick the bowl of course, and put them in the oven. He then warmed the lasagna up and gave Sammy his plate. "I'm going get Serena you better not cheat and through your food away." Darien walked up stairs to Serena's room. It covered in pink bunnies and pink hearts. Darien kept himself from laughing . In the middle of the door was a comic book picture of none other than … Tuxedo Mask! The picture was pasted to larger red heart. 'So she likes me.' He thought to himself. He knocked on the door. No one answered. He knew she was in there. He could her singing along to the music that was playing. Then he noticed the music got louder. He knocked again but the music continued to get louder. He opened the door just a crack. He saw Serena standing on her bed sticking glow-in-the-dark moons and stars her roof.

"Serena turn this down!" Luna yelled.

"No Luna I like this song." Serena yelled back. 'Am I going crazy? That cat did not just talk and Serena did not just answer it.' Darien thought. He shook his head . He walked in and turned down the music.

"Luna I told you I…" Serena fell back on the bed and looked toward the stereo. "What are you doing in here? Don't you know how to knock!"

"I did. Like your cat said the music was to loud." He gave her a weird look.

"Well I like that song and… did you just say my cat said something?" She looked toward Luna and then at him. She began to laugh. "Sure my cat talks!" Luna jumped onto the bed, then to the window sill. She looked at Serena gave a 'meow' and left "See normal cat."

"What ever Miss Moon." Serena's eyes got wide. "What did you just call me?"

"I see you like moos so I called you Miss Moon. Would you rather Meatball Head?"

"No, no Miss Moon is fine." She said. 

"Dinners done and if you clean your plate, which I'm sure you'll do in record time, cookies are in the oven."

"You cooked?" Serena asked sarcastically.

"Yes I cooked. Well you mom had the lasagna made but I made cookies. Request of your brother." Serena looked at him surprised. "Don't look so surprised. I don't live off of Arcade food. I can cook for myself." With that he left Serena in a daze.

~*~Yes yes I know short. I promise that the chapters will get longer very soon. Send your reviews and I'll update soon. Thanks to Draco MalfoyGirl16 (my sissy!), UsAgI-ChAn206, Little Rachael, happy golucky111, ChibiChibiQueenieAngel, StarLight Angel, and mackenzie for your reviews!~*~


	3. Dinner and a Movie

~*~ I haven't been saying this so I better say it before I get sued : I don't   
  
own any of the characters in this story. They are all property of … I can't   
  
spell your name sorry but you know who you are girl! Anyway, I just thought I   
  
should say that cause I kind of have been forgetting. Well on with the story!~*~  
  
Baby-sitter  
  
Chapter 3: Dinner and a Movie  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena ate slowly keeping a glaring gaze at Darien. Darien didn't notice. Or he   
  
did and didn't look up. Serena let off and ate her dinner. Now Darien looked.   
  
'She's not that bad I guess. She has a right to be mad.' Darien continued to   
  
stare at her. He noticed her bangs in her eyes and had to fight the urge to   
  
reach up and move them out of her eyes. 'What's happening to me? I can't think   
  
about Meatball Head like this!' Darien tired to shake it off.   
  
Sammy laughed to him self. 'I can't believe this! Serena likes this guy! He   
  
don't think she's all bad. He just need's a little push. I know what I can do.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok guys the cookies are done." Darien called. Sammy and Serena ran into the   
  
kitchen. Sammy stuck out a leg and tripped Serena. Serena let out a yell. She   
  
knew what was coming but…….. it never came. The hard floor that she felt every   
  
time she tripped and feel never came. Instead, she felt two strong arms holding   
  
her up and a masculine chest beneath her head.  
  
"Are you ok Serena?" Darien asked.  
  
"I…I'm ok I think." Serena responded stuttering a bit.  
  
"Ok." Darien helped her stand on her feet. He brushed her hair back a bit. "Just   
  
be a little more careful next time." His eyes stared into hers and for some odd   
  
reason Serena couldn't move. She felt stunned. "Are you sure your ok Serena?"  
  
"I'm fine where are those cookies?" Serena brushed by him quickly. 'Serena don't   
  
even start thinking like that. He caught you because he is your baby-sitter and   
  
he has to watch you. Why would he date someone he is baby-sitting? What am I   
  
saying I don't want him to date me!'  
  
"Ok 3 each and we will save the rest ok?" They each got their 3 and went into   
  
the living room.  
  
"What movie are we going to watch?" Darien asked.  
  
"Aladdin!" Sammy said. Serena popped the movie in and sat in her chair. Darien   
  
grabbed a stop on the couch and Sammy sat on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 and a ½ hour latter   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was a good movie. Bed time for you Sam." Serena said.  
  
"Your not the boss Serena!" Sammy stuck his tongue at her.  
  
"She's right kiddo." Darien helped Sammy up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Darien, can I ask you a question?" Sammy asked Darien.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you like my sister?" Darien was a bit taken back by the question.  
  
"I can't say yes but I can't say no." Darien answered and it was the truth.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well, me and your sister aren't the best of friends so I can't say yes but on   
  
the other hand I don't hate her so I can't say no. I don't like her in that way…   
  
I think."  
  
"Ok good answer." Sammy said snuggling under his covers. Darien laughed.  
  
"Glad you approve. Night Sam."  
  
Darien walked down stairs. As he walked into the living room he saw Serena   
  
curled into a ball in the arm chair. Her hair draped over the sides like golden   
  
waves. 'She really is beautiful. She should be told more often' Darien thought.   
  
"Your not falling asleep already are you?" He said waking her up.  
  
"What? No I was just resting my eyes."  
  
"Ok well I brought over my own movie."   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nightmare on Elm Street."  
  
  
  
~*~ So what do you think? Not much longer my apologies but more action huh? What   
  
is Sammy up to and Darien brought over a scary movie? Will the movie help Sammy   
  
or just scare Serena away? Tune in next time!~*~ 


	4. A Scary Movie and a Sleepy Boy

~*~ Ok so how do you like it so far? Left a little cliff hanger last time didn't I. I bet half of you aren't even reading this so I'm just wasting my time. Here's the story!~*~  
  
Chapter 4: A Scary Movie and a Sleepy Boy  
  
"Ahh!" Serena screamed.   
  
"Serena come see." Darien paused the movie. Serena moved to the couch hesitantly. Darien scooted her toward him. She looked up at him confused. "You can grab onto me if you get scared."  
  
"I'm not a little kid you know." Serena pouted. Darien started the movie. Not long after, Serena had her head buried under his arm and was clutching him tightly. He put a protective hand on her back. 'Wow he can be nice at times.' Serena thought to her self.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~After the movie~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was a bad ending." Serena said standing up and stretching.  
  
"Not really. There is a sequel." Darien removed the tape and placed it back in it's case.  
  
"We're not gonna watch that one tonight…are we?" Serena looked at him a bit scared. Darien chuckled a bit. "Nah, one scary movie is enough for tonight. Are you gonna be ok tonight?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm asking if your gonna have any nightmares or bad dreams."  
  
"If I do they wont be because of the movie but if you hear me scream come wake me up please." Serena asked hoping he wouldn't ask why she would have a bad dream.  
  
"Sure, well, I'm gonna do some reading . You don't have to go to bed I know."  
  
"I have some reading to do too. Mind if I join you?"  
  
"What you haven't finished all your comics yet?"  
  
"For you info I'm reading a romance novel so there!" She stuck her tongue.  
  
"I was joking Meatball Head. I don't mind." Serena ran up stairs to get her book. She heard little foot steps and then a voice.  
  
"Sere?" Sammy said sleepily.  
  
"What's wrong Sam?"   
  
"Bad dream." Serena hugged her brother. It's ok. Come down stairs and I'll read you a Sailor V comic." Serena grabbed the books in one hand and her brothers hand in the other.   
  
"Hey how come your still up?" Darien asked when he saw Serena come down stairs with Sammy.  
  
"Bad dream. I'll go to bed after Serena reads me a comic."  
  
"Ok." They all went back to reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And again, the day is saved by Sailor V. The end." Serena whispered. Sammy was asleep in her lap. She smoothed back his hair and smiled to her self. She loved her brother a lot even though they fought so much. "Your such a brat some times but I still love you."  
  
"Do you need help getting him upstairs?" Darien ask over her shoulder causing her to jump. She looked up and nodded. Darien picked up Sammy and Serena led the way to his room. She turned down the covers and Darien laid him down. Serena covered him up and kissed his forehead. Neither of them noticed Darien's arm slither its way around Serena's waist. They walked out of the room and closed the door. His arm was still around her waist.  
  
"I never knew you cared for you little brother so much. You guys fight just as much as we do." Darien said.  
  
"Me and Sammy have our moments and what do you mean?" Serena asked. She stopped on the stairs and Darien's arm fell to his side as he took the last step.  
  
"Don't you hate me?" He asked. His voice had a hint of hurt in it.  
  
"No, I always thought you hated me. Your always teasing me about my hair and stuff." Serena brushed by him and walked into the living room to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes.  
  
"I only tease you to see your cute little pout face."  
  
"Cute?" Serena looked up at him and a red blushed covered both his cheeks and hers.  
  
"Well yeah. You didn't think I thought you were ugly now did you?" He sat down in the chair he had once occupied. He put on his reading glasses and began to read. He heard Serena giggle. "What?"  
  
"I never knew you wore glasses."  
  
"I never knew you read anything other than comics"  
  
"I meant in in a nice way. You look cute in them."  
  
"I also look cute with out them." Darien looked up at her with a smirk. Serena smiled shyly.  
  
"Don't get carried away now. You are cute with glasses and I'm cute with a pout. We're even."  
  
"What ever Meatball Head." For some reason Serena didn't mind the nick name this time.  
  
'Wow! My plan is working better than I thought.' Sammy thought to him self from his hiding place on the stairs. 'Now when this storm kicks up we'll see the real action.'  
  
~*~Sneaky little brothers! You got to love 'em. I won't say much more but thanks for all of the reviews. There is only one chapter left but it will be the longest one don't worry. Also, I will be posting a new story up right after this one. It is much longer and will take a long time for me to get it all up there so please bare with me.~*~ 


	5. A Scary Movie and a Kiss Sent From a Mot...

~*~ Ok something was wrong with fanfiction.net and I could not update so now I am putting the rest of this story up for all to read. Have fun! By the way my next story is called Kids From the Future look for it coming soon!~*~  
  
Chapter 5: A Kiss Sent From a Mother and the Storm  
  
Rain patter on the window. Darien and Serena were still reading when there was a call.  
  
"Hello?" Darien answered.  
  
"Hello Darien?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Tuskino."   
  
"Ken and I will be late. There is a delay on the road because of the storm."  
  
"That's on Mrs. Tuskino . When do you think you'll be home?"  
  
"I'm afraid not till very late. Could you stay with the kids? You can stay the night and I'll pay extra."  
  
"It's ok. The rest of the night is free. Just think of it as my anniversary gift to you."  
  
"Your such a dear. Tell the kids I love them and give them good night kisses for me."  
  
"Will do Mrs. Tuskino. Be careful."  
  
"Thank you and we will." Darien hung up the phone and walked over to Serena.   
  
"So when they gonna be home?"  
  
"Late and this is for you." He slowly bent down and gently kissed her lips. There was a tiny shock but neither of the mentioned it. "From your mom."  
  
"Th…thanks I guess." 'That was strange! Why in the moons name did he just kiss me on my lips? He could have just said your mom send you kisses! Could there be any chance that…no way! I don't care anyway!'  
  
'Why in earths name did I just kiss her! All I should have said was your mom send you love and kisses. But I kissed her…on the lips! Now she probably thinks I'm some pervert but …she didn't pull away. Maybe she… no. Darien wake up and smell the roses. You can NOT fall for her!' Darien's mind raced with all of these thoughts not knowing Serena was thinking the same thing. They pretended to read their books but the kiss was still on their mind but neither of them said anything.  
  
'Ok it's official! He wants her and she wants him. I even like the guy. Now as soon as the lighting and thunder hit she will be shaking in his arms. I'm a genius! Maybe I'll try this for myself next time.' Sammy thought as he walked back to his room. His job was done. All that was left was to sit back and wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena jumped as she heard a crash of thunder. "I hate storms." She mumbled. She heard another crash and let out a slight yelp. Darien looked at her from over his book.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." There was another bright flash of light and the lights went out. "Now I'm not fine."  
  
The two found their way to the dimly light fire in the fire place. Darien sat next to Serena against the arm chair.  
  
"I hate storms." Serena mumbled again.  
  
"So do I." Darien confessed.  
  
"Really, how come you can't possibly be scared?" Serena looked at him and saw a something in his eyes.  
  
"They bring back bad memories." Serena was silent for a moment and then said, "Oh. Do you want to tell me about it?"   
  
Do you really want to know?" Darien asked looking Serena straight in the eye. He was about to tell her something that only Andrew knew.  
  
"Only if you want to tell."  
  
"I was about 6 and we were driving home from the store. My mom asked my dad to slow down because the road was slippery and there was a curve up ahead. He didn't listen and just kept driving. My mother began to beg him to slow down and then I heard her scream. It was a terrified scream and she placed a hand on my leg in the back seat. I grabbed on a shut my eyes tight and then the next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital. The nurse told me that me parents had died in the crash and that I was the only survivor. They asked for my name and where I lived but I couldn't remember. Of course they found out sooner or latter so don't go thinking Darien couldn't be my real name. Anyway, latter that night a little girl had come in my room while I was crying. She handed me a rose and told me not to cry." Darien laughed. "She said that no one could cry because her mommy was having a baby and she was going to be a big sister. Since that day I have never cried over my parents. Not once. And I have never forgotten that little girl either. When I find her I'll give her a rose of her own. She gave me my first good memory of my life." Darien looked into Serena's teary eyes and knew he had seen them before.   
  
"It was me. I was the little girl." She whispered. She had tear streaks down her cheeks and the light of the fire glinted off of her eyes. Darien saw the resemblance. He materialized a rose between his finger and handed it to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry I was so mean to you over these past few years. You did so much for me."   
  
"I did hit you in the head with my test paper though." Serena giggled and Darien laughed. Darien rapped her into a hug which she returned. "Friends?" He asked. She nodded her reply and then looked back at the rose. "How…" and then suddenly she ran up stairs. When she returned she had to roses. They were both perfect and healthy looking. They both looked to perfect to be real. 'I never gave another girl one of those roses except for… she couldn't be' Darien 's eyes widened. Just as he was about to ask were she had gotten the second rose from he heard the music of a piano and violin. It was Serena's locket.  
  
The locket had opened on its own and was playing the sweet melody. Suddenly memories began to rush back to Serena and Darien. Both good an bad. All of the memories of watching their friends dies… them selves die…Serena's mother…Darien's queen…and then the memories stopped and the two just stood there looking at each other.  
  
"You're my princess Meatball Head.?" Darien asked with a bit of joke in his voice but Serena also heard all of the joy as well.  
  
"I guess so." She giggled and jumped into his lap. Darien buried his face between her 'meatballs'.  
  
"Darien do you still love me?" Serena asked whispering it just loud enough for him to catch what she had said. Serena half hoped he hadn't heard what she had said.   
  
"It's been over a thousand years my princess and I'm afraid… I have a lot of kisses to make up. How about you my love?"  
  
"I never stopped and I never will."  
  
'Well it worked and now Serena will be out of my hair for a while. Eww! He's about to kiss her! I can understand how he can love her but kiss her…ugh! I better go to bed before I have nightmares.' Sammy yawned and went to bed. Serena and Darien had a lot of catching up left to do.  
  
The End  
  
~*~ Well what did you think? Good ending huh? Well hope you enjoyed the story and until next time this is starhealer signing out!!~*~ 


End file.
